kissing my song
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Heero et Duo sont un couple heureux , mais Heero ne supporte pas que Duo travail avec d'autres hommes et décides de rompre croyant que son amant le trompe…


Kissing my song

Auteur:Téyana Yeneashi

La note de Téya-chan:La hi oh enfin je me décide première Song fic 1+2 sur a vous de deviner si vous êtes vraiment mordu yaoi vous connaissez mon dieux…Drame romantique comme a mon habitude…Bonne lecture mes petits cochons…

Résumé :Heero et Duo sont un couple heureux , mais Heero ne supporte pas que Duo travail avec d'autres hommes et décides de rompre croyant que son amant le trompe…

Duo

-C'est fini Duo, tout est fini, si je reste avec toi je vais finir par te détester …

-Heero, Heero ne pars pas, je ferais des efforts, je ne le verrais plus c'est promis, je te jure je travail avec lui , tu te fais des idées …

-tu me trompe je le sais ne me rappel pas, n'essaie même pas de me contacter nous deux c'est terminé…

-Heero, non je t'aime …C'est juste mon manager

-j'attends ta preuve…

Il a claquer la porte, il a pris ses affaires…Je suis entourer de beaucoup d'homme et Heero ne peux le supporter d'ailleurs il ne supporte même pas que je sois chanteur…et bien il faut lui faire accepter

-Duo demain soir c'est l'émission que tu dois présenter

-oui Seguishi-san, puis-je y chanter une nouvelle chanson

-bien sure fais nous des merveilles

-au revoir

La nuit descend et je vais dormir seul c'est la première fois depuis sept ans, je crois que l'orage arrive, il pleut déjà, vaut mieux que j'aie dormir…

Rêve de Duo

**« …Quand je te crois la derrière moi la nuit brouillée d'éclair**

**Quand je te sens quand je t'apprends, la nuit bébé c'est clair…Quand tu voudra…. »**

J'ai froid, Heero réchauffe moi, si seulement je pouvais sentir tes bras et ton corps contre moi tu me manque Heero, j'ai besoin de toi…

« Je suis là, Duo, mon Duo, tu es a moi, mon Duo, laisse moi t'emmener loin d'ici, trouvons un paradis »

**« …En attendant la fin des pluies partir au paradis le torse nu les bras en croix découvrir le plaisir, comme tu voudra… »**

-Heero

Fin du rêve de Duo

J'ai tellement besoin de toi reviens, je ne t'ai jamais trompé

**« …Si l'envie nous entraîne je voudrais encore que tu me gêne**

**oui avant que tu me dise je voudrais encore que tu me brise… »**

le lendemain

cette chanson il faut que je l'écrive pour qu'il me revienne, il faut qu'elle ne soit que pour lui…

Les mots que j'ai entendu cette nuit…Je m'empara du combiner téléphonique et composa le numéro

-Allô

-Heero

-je t'avais dis…

-viens aux plateau 19 a 14heure j'ai ta preuve …

-je…

-viens

-ok

…

La musique a commencé Heero était la en face de moi et je lui ai chanter

**Quand je te crois la derrière moi la nuit brouillée d'éclair**

**Quand je te sens quand je t'apprends, la nuit bébé c'est clair…Quand tu voudra**

**En attendant la fin des pluies partir au paradis le torse nu les bras en croix découvrir le plaisir, comme tu voudra**

**Si l'envie nous entraîne je voudrais encore que tu me gêne**

**oui avant que tu me dise je voudrais encore que tu me brise**

**Quand tu me vois la devant toi au fond des gorges non**

**Et tu me sens et tu m'apprends et que t'a peau se fonde I kiss arond **

**Viens le désir dans nos veine, je voudrais encore que tu m'aime **

**oui avant que tu me dise je voudrais encore que tu me brise**

**Si l'envie nous entraîne je voudrais encore que tu me gêne**

**oui avant que tu me dise je voudrais encore que tu me brise**

**Viens le désir dans nos veine, je voudrais encore que tu m'aimes **

**oui avant que tu me dise je voudrais encore que tu me brise…**

-Et en quand quoi cette chanson est une preuve

-tu m'as manquer Heero, cette nuit j'ai a peine dormi, parce que tu n'était pas a mes côtés

-Mais tu m'as tromper

-tu te fais des idées Segushi-san n'est que mon manager, je n'ai jamais aimer que toi, tu as été le seul Heero, le premier et le dernier

- Viens…

- le désir dans nos veine, je voudrais encore que tu m'aimes

-mais je t'aime, mais je suis con

-aller viens tu vas reprendre ta place derrière moi la répète est finie…

-la répète peut-être mais ici ça ne fait que commencer…

-viens rattraper la nuit, au lieu de faire de l'esprit…

Fin

Alors vous aviez reconnu les paroles de mon dieux Nicola Sirkis, Acheter ses albums je vous les conseils, son groupe s'appelle Indochine et c'est le meilleur…


End file.
